A camera device that uses a CONS (Complementary Metal-oxide Semiconductor) image sensor is widely spread. Nowadays, a camera device in which the head, that is, the imaging section can be separated, or a camera device in which the head is provided at a distance is widely put into practice.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2005-311535 (KOKAI) discloses an imaging apparatus in which a detecting section of a control unit detects start data embedded in CCD data to set a timing to take in the CCD data.